


Two Green Thumbs in Love

by Summerspeck



Series: Drabbles in Love [8]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerspeck/pseuds/Summerspeck
Summary: Bushroot was initially hesitant to approach his crush, but after the horrible loss she experienced, he decided to make his move and do his part to help her.





	Two Green Thumbs in Love

Bushroot was initially hesitant to approach his crush, but after the horrible loss she experienced, he decided to make his move and do his part to help her.

He found her sitting in her greenhouse, staring into space as the plants around her wilted in sympathy over her plight. Frowning in empathy, he gently approached her. "Poison Ivy?"  
She looked at him, but her eyes looked so dead he cringed. He almost didn't go through with what he set out to do, but he managed to save whatever confidence was left in himself and kept on going. "Umm... I brought you something."

From seemingly nowhere, he brought her small flower bulbs growing in plant pots. The various flowers all looked so healthy and strong and beautiful, much to her surprise. To his delight, the fire in her eyes sparked up.

He gave the plants to her for her to look at. As she marveled over them, he shrugged, put his arms behind his back and mildly explained, "I just wanted to help you regrow your garden. I-I mean, we both are fascinated with plant life and a-after what happened with...er, your enemy," he was careful enough not to mention Batman's name, "I-I thought you could use some cheering up and I thought this w-was the best wa-yipe!"

She lifted him up under the arms and looked at him square in the eye. Those bright green eyes were enough to stun anyone into fear and submission. But those eyes didn't show any intent of scaring him away.

She smiled a true loving smile as her eyes glittered. "And you just did it. Thank you, Bushroot. You're the sweetest thing I ever met!"

And as a way to thank him, she kissed him many times on the cheeks and mouth. Normally, her kiss was the kiss of death, as her lips were normally filled with venom that could kill a living human being. But to Bushroot, it tasted like heaven. He kissed her back and they found themselves surrounded by new life in the form of flora, with the flora celebrating their sweet love by blooming their petals rapidly and in joy.


End file.
